Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Truth of Karai: Part 2
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: I theorize a possible outcome of the Karai storyline from the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. Leonardo finds himself dreaming about seeing a man holding a dead woman's body surrounded by flame when he looks into Karai's eyes. This sends him on a mental journey, one that ultimately reveals the truth about who Karai really is. (this covers part 2 of a two-part episode)
1. Chapter 1

(The following is the standard 2 part episode "Previously" segment.) PREVIOUSLY ON TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:

(Rehashed from Part 1: Chapter 3): "For the past few nights I've been having a recurring dream. I see Karai standing in jeans and a T-shirt. I look into her eyes and I see a man surrounded by fire holding a dead woman."

(Rehashed from Part 1: Chapter 4): "Why is April O'Neil so important?"

"She is needed for that which is completion of the plan that is the plan of Kraang Prime."

"Who is this Kraang Prime?"

(Rehashed from Part 1: Chapter 5): "Karai is Miwa."

(Now this is the real episode) Leonardo went out that night to try and draw out Karai, who he knew was coming through the city that night via an audio surveillance device he planted in the Shredder's hideout. He waited and waited until he saw Karai in the distance. She clearly saw him, as well, for she changed course and met up with him. She drew her knife.

"Whoa," said Leo, "I don't wanna fight. I just want to talk."

"About what?" asked Karai.

"The truth the Shredder has been keeping from you for the past 16 years."

"What's that?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of dreams having meaning?"

"Does knowing about it and knowing it's bogus count?"

"I guess. Anyway, I had a recurring dream for the past few nights. And last night Splinter had another dream that clarified it. In the dream I saw the house fire that killed Splinter's family when I looked into your eyes. Then Splinter's dream was a reconstruction of when his wife told him she was pregnant where she said things like 'Miwa's gone but not dead'. And-"

"Wait. Back up to the part about your dream."

"The one about the scene in your eyes?"

"Yeah, I think I saw the same scene in my dreams."

"Repressed memories." Leo muttered.

"What?"

"Splinter concluded that Miwa wasn't killed. She was taken in by Shredder, raised as though she were his own daughter. Those dreams, they were repressed memories. You were Splinter's daughter."

"Dreams don't mean anything!"

"Yes they do."

"Sometimes, possibly, but not necessarily."

"I guess there's only one way to settle this. DNA testing."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the lair Donatello was extracting a blood sample from both Splinter and Karai.

"Now," he said, "when I place them on this analyzer, it will scan the DNA and search out genetic similarities. Based on that we can determine whether or not Karai is Splinter's daughter." Donatello put the blood on a couple microscope stages, one for each sample, and turned on the screen. Each side of the split screen view zoomed in to reveal the genetic structure. Then squares appeared around identical points on each strand with the label of the trait appearing and figuring out if they were inherited or not, e.g. a box appeared on the same spot on the respective DNA strands, saying "eye color:" on Karai it's brown, on Splinter it's brown. It said "MATCH". After a while the machine went "DING!"

"That means it's done." said Donnie. They looked up at the screen.

It said "HEREDITY: CONFIRMED"

"That's that then," said Leo, "dreams do have meaning."

Before Karai could react a couple Kraang-droids showed up.

"Kraang," one Kraang said, "search this place for the one known as April O'Neil."

"Yes, Kraang." said the other Kraang.

"They're after April!" Donnie said. He extended his naginata blade and swung at a Kraang, however it turned around and grabbed the wooden bo staff and threw him against the wall, breaking the stick.

"Dang it!" Donnie said. Leo, Mikey, and Raph drew their weapons but the Kraang had already gone off to find April.


	3. Chapter 3

April was suspended by chains above the portal to Dimension X in the T.C.R.I. building.

"Kraang," said a Kraang, "as you can see the one known as April O'Neil is now Kraang's prisoner."

"Kraang can see that, Kraang." said another Kraang, "Kraang Prime will be pleased."

"Who's Kraang Prime?"

"Kraang Prime is Kraang's one true master, Kraang worship Kraang Prime."

* * *

Karai and the turtles sat in the kitchen discussing the Kraang's recent capture of April.

"How did the Kraang find out where the lair was?" asked Leonardo.

"They probably traced Metalhead back here," said Donatello, "More importantly why do the Kraang need April?"

"Kraang Prime needs her." piped up Karai.

"Who's Kraang Prime?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, the Kraang I interrogated refused to tell me."

"What does this Kraang Prime need her for?" asked Leo.

"I can guess." said Donatello. The scene cut to them back in Donnie's lab.

"I noticed April was unharmed by the Kraang water when anything else from our dimension dissolves on contact," he said, "so I took the DNA sample April sent into the Worldwide Genome Project," (Revealed to be a Kraang front in episode 15 "The Alien Agenda"), "and took the liberty of analyzing it. And I found out this." The screen showed a strand of DNA from the saliva sample. It revealed traces of Kraang DNA.

"So that means that April's mother was part Kraang?" asked Raph.

"No," said Donnie, "I salvaged some info from the Kraang storage device and found some T.C.R.I. casualty reports, the most recent being Robyn Sheen in 1995, who in 1993 married Kirby O'Neil and, days before she died, gave birth to April. From that casualty report I discovered that the officially filed cause of death was childbirth, but it was actually an accident involving an experimental form of Mutagen in a secret lab."

"What does that mean?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah," said Raph, "for once this isn't just Mikey being stupid."

"So, April's mother died in an accident in a secret Kraang lab involving some experimental ooze, I'd gather that the Mutagen did something to her that mutated April with a little Kraang DNA and killed Robyn."

"Okay," Leo said, "On the upside I understand everything, but do you know what they need someone with DNA like that for?"

"I can't gather that."

* * *

"Kraang," said a Kraang back at T.C.R.I., "is the portal's power level a high enough power level for that which is the porting of Kraang Prime?"

"Yes, Kraang." said another Kraang.

"The news Kraang has given Kraang is good news to Kraang." It pulled a lever on the portal. The portal opened and a Kraang-droid emerged.

"Thank you, Kraang, for bringing me into this dimension." it said in a woman's voice, "Now, where is this girl I need?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Karai has not returned for some time." said Shredder to Dogpound and Fishface, "I want you two to search the city for her and bring her back."

"Yes, Master Shredder." they said in unison.

* * *

The turtles and Karai were on their way to T.C.R.I. when they saw Fishface and Dogpound.

"Karai," said Dogpound, "Your father's worried about you."

"If you're referring to Shredder tell him I know he's not my father."

"What?" said Fishface.

"Donnie ran a DNA test on her." said Leonardo, "She's actually Splinter's daughter, kidnapped by the Shredder during the fire 16 years ago."

"Since I know that, now," said Karai, "I have no problem doing this!" she kicked Fishface off the roof, his now broken legs taking the brunt of the fall.

"Great." said Raphael, "Now what about Dogpound?"

"Hadn't thought about that."

"Luckily I'm prepared for this." said Mikey as he pulled a small object from a pouch on his belt.

"An egg?" said Karai.

"No." Mikey said. And he threw the object down, surrounding them in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Karai and the turtles were gone.

* * *

Back on the ground in an alleyway, Karai said "What was that?"

"One of my Ninja Smoke-bombs." said Donatello, "I drilled a hole in the top and bottom of an egg, emptied it out, let the insides dry-"

"Never mind the science stuff."

"Okay." The resumed on their way to T.C.R.I.

* * *

"What do you need me for?" asked April, still chained.

"You know how you lost your mother sometime after you were born?" said Kraang Prime.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways of knowing, like the T.C.R.I. casualty records."

"What?"

"Your mother worked for T.C.R.I., until an accident occurred days before your birth. She accidentally discovered our Mutagen lab. She tried to leave carefully, but she bumped into a Kraang outside of its exosuit. It entered its exosuit and shot at her, for fear of having their plan exposed. It missed her, but hit a tank of experimental ooze. It poured all over her. She seemed fine, and you were fine, too, when you were born. But the next day she died. Because of this near-mutation, your DNA contains some Kraang. And we need a mixture of human and Kraang DNA in order to complete the Mutagen."

"Why?" Before Kraang Prime could answer, the turtles and Karai arrived.

"What is she doing with you guys?" April asked.

"She's on our side now." said Leo.

"What convinced her?"

"Her true father."

"Who's that?"

"Splinter."

"We'll discuss it later." said Karai, "In the meantime let's take down some Kraang."

"I'm sorry, turtles," said Kraang Prime, "I'm afraid we have you outnumbered."

"What do you need April for, anyway?" asked Donnie.

"I was just about to tell her that. Her mutant DNA is needed to perfect the Mutagen to regenerate our lost bodies."

"What?" said Raph.

"During the war between the Kraang and Utroms back in Dimension X, the Utroms created a device which caused our bodies to deteriorate. Before they fully deteriorated we developed a substance to make us able to survive with only our brains, however we still strived to recreate our true bodies. Now that there is a human with a hint of Kraang in her, we can finally succeed in our quest and defeat the Utroms!" Kraang Prime pushed a button that pulled April over a tank of goop, not the complete Mutagen, but merely an ingredient. They lowered her into the tank and extended a needle and pricked April's arm. The blood that came out mixed with the ooze. April was pulled out of the vat and some other chemicals were poured into it.

"The Mutagen has reached the point that is the point of completion, Kraang Prime." said a Kraang supervisor.

"Excellent." said Kraang Prime, "Now to test it. You there, Kraang with droid number 17976, you will be our guinea Kraang."

"Yes Kraang Prime." said the selected Kraang. It exited it's exosuit. Kraang Prime collected the new Mutagen in one of the containers and poured a little on the guinea Kraang. It grew a new body. It appeared like a lizard mutant, not unlike a somewhat altered form of Leatherhead.

"Kraang's body has been subject to the process that is the process of regeneration." said a Kraang.

"This is bad, right?" said Michelangelo.

"Unless you want the human race to be eaten by the Kraang." said Donnie.

"Okay." Mikey drew his nunchaku and swung at the newly regenerated Kraang. However they just bounced off of the scaly hide. He converted it into a Kusarigama and swiped at the monster and left a mark, but it immediately healed.

"Man," said Mikey, "this is one tough nut to crack. Also it looks a lot like Leatherhead."

"And this is only the beginning," said Kraang Prime, "soon there will be millions of these as there were before. They will reproduce and devour every life form on this Earth, we need plenty of strength to finally destroy the Utroms! Also, it is no coincidence that it looks like the creature you call Leatherhead, for he was mutated as an experiment to make new bodies for the Kraang out of Earth reptiles."

"Okay." said Mikey. The reptilian monster swiped at the turtles. The survived, however, by tucking into their shells.

"I love being a turtle!" said Mikey.

"How do we stop this thing?" said Raph.

"There's only one person I know who can defeat this thing." said Leo.

"Who's that?" said Raph.

"Leatherhead." Mikey got a pleased look on his face, Donnie got a frightened look.

"Donnie," said Raph, "no need for the long face, it'll just get longer when Leatherhead grabs it again." Donnie turned to Raphael, his eyes all white and the scene's background is of a thunderstorm (something like when Mikey brought up Leatherhead's habit in the episode "T.C.R.I.")

"How are we going to get him out of Dimension X?" said Mikey.

"We open the portal, go in, and tell him we need his help." said Leo.

"Right." said Mikey. He wrapped his kusarigama chain around the lever and pulled it. They stepped through into Dimension X.


	5. Chapter 5

The environment of Dimension X was far from expected. Everything was pink as far as the eye could see, even things from the turtles' home dimension including themselves. They searched high and low (literally) for Leatherhead, however they didn't find him by the time they went into an area where everything turned green.

"Halt!" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a creature resembling a humanoid deer.

"Who goes there?" it said.

"We are turtles from Earth." said Leonardo, "The Kraang invaded our world and mutated us into what we are now. We come to seek an old friend who trapped himself here months ago in human time, the only person we know who can help us fight the Kraang."

"You are enemies of the Kraang, too?"

"Yes, what are you?"

"I am Mortu, leader of the Utrom army."

"You're an Utrom?"

"Yes. We were a peaceful race, but then the Kraang started attacking. They needed a sacred yet dangerous Utrom artifact, crafted by Utrom scientist Ch'rell himself. We had only one option. To keep it safe, we had to destroy the Kraang's bodies. It was the most controversial decision ever made in Utrom history. It, alas, was to no avail, for they constructed the Kraang-droids."

"The Kraang have also just recreated their true bodies." said Donatello.

"How is that possible?"

"We'll explain later." said Leo, "For now we need to find someone, looks a bit like a Kraang in its normal body but it's just a mutant Earth alligator, we last saw him fighting a giant rock man."

"Some fellow Utroms did see something like that fighting Traag, the rock man you described. They were last seen stumbling into the woods."

"Thank you, Mortu." said Leo.

"Wait!" said Mortu, "Who are you?"

"I am Leonardo." said Leo, "These are my brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. We trained for almost 15 years under ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi. Now we have to go find our friend." And they were off.

* * *

"Leatherhead!" Mikey called out, "Where are you? If you do come out make sure you aren't all crazy-eyes!" Leatherhead emerged, no membrane over his eyes.

"I am here, Michelangelo." said Leatherhead.

"Hello, Leatherhead." said Donnie, "And thanks for not grabbing my face again."

"Anyway," said Leo, "Before we go any further, can we mention the inhabitants of this dimension without you going all crazy?"

"The Kraang?" said Leatherhead, "Yes they are safe to mention around me now."

"Okay. The Kraang have perfected the Mutagen and have begun regenerating their bodies. We need your help!"

"I will help. Anything to get away from fighting Traag."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mortu!" said Leo when they came across the Utrom army leader, "I think we might still need some assistance."

"I'll gather up some of my troops." Mortu said.

"Okay. Meet us at the portal."

* * *

The Kraang were all lined up for regeneration and at least twenty had already been healed when the portal opened. The turtles and Leatherhead came out along with fifty Utroms.

"Okay, Kraang," said Leo, "step away from the ooze."

"Or what?" said Kraang Prime.

"You'll be hit with the collective firepower of fifty Utrom troopers and will likely be torn apart by Leatherhead."

"You really think fifty Utroms and someone as powerful as one adult Kraang stand a chance against twenty adult Kraang?"

"You guys are powerful warriors, right?" Leo said to Mortu.

"Not really." said Mortu, "That's why we had to resort to destroying their bodies."

"That was a good idea, though." said Kraang Prime.

"Kraang," said one Kraang-droid, "Is Kraang thinking what Kraang is thinking?"

"Kraang is." said the other Kraang-droid. Kraang Prime opened the portal and stepped in with 5 Kraang-droids following her.

"We need to follow them!" said Mortu.

"Right!" said Leo. They stepped through the portal.

* * *

On the other side the Kraang were heading toward the Utrom headquarters. The door was locked but that was no problem for them. The reptilian Kraang just tore the door off. They went inside.

"Come on!" said Mortu, "The Kraang are gonna destroy our bodies!"

"Wait," said Donnie, "Isn't that just going to destroy the Kraang's bodies again?"

"Unless they can alter it to affect Utroms!"

"Okay, that makes sense, even to me." said Mikey. The ran back to the Utrom fortress.

* * *

"Kraang," said a Kraang at the Utrom fortress, "how soon will Kraang have rewired Utroms' weapon for use against Utroms?"

"It will take 1 more time unit known as minutes." said the other Kraang.

"Excellent, Kraang." Suddenly the turtles and Utroms entered.

"Kraang, Utroms and the ones called The Turtles have entered this place. Kraang believes Utroms and the ones called The Turtles are here to interfere with the plan which is the plan of Kraang."

"Kraang has assumed correctly." said Leo, earning him some strange looks from his brothers.

"CHARGE!" said Mortu. The Utroms ran at the Kraang. They did not all prove successful, however, as the regenerated Kraang crushed some of the poor deer-like creatures in their monstrous jaws.

"Kraang Prime!" called out a Kraang-droid, "Kraang has finished rewiring Utroms' weapon for use by Kraang!"

"Fire it up!" said Kraang Prime. The Kraang pulled the lever, sending out a massive energy wave.


	7. Chapter 7

"Argggh!" screamed Mortu and the other Utroms as they collapsed in pain. The turtles watched in shock as the green flesh and hooves began to disappear.

"Get-AUGGH!-the-OW!-Kraang brain-AHHH!-preservative!" he said.

"Donnie!" said Leo, "can you get this brain preservative?"

"If I had time and knew where to get some!" said Donatello in reply.

"It's in the primary Kraang laboratory horizontally near the boundary line, 5 levels down." said Mortu, "The full effects of the device take 30 Earth minutes."

"Thank you." said Donnie before he and Michelangelo headed for the Kraang lab.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Earth dimension Dogpound and Fishface were telling Shredder about what Karai told them.

"I am very disappointed in you." said Shredder, "You trained alongside her for years, you should have known all her tricks, but you let her get away with the truth about her past."

"I would have taken her back by force," said Fishface, "but these robotic legs designed by Stockman didn't work fast enough."

"And they ran away out of cowardice." added Dogpound.

"Enough excuses!" said Shredder, "I will take care of Karai myself."

* * *

Back in Dimension X, Donnie and Mikey found the Kraang lab.

"Wow," said Mikey, "It's so pink."

"It's just the dimension." said Donnie, "Everything in this portion appears pink, even us."

"Cool!"

"Let's just get that preservative!"

"Right." They went inside. Upon entering they found many substances and chemicals.

"I haven't seen such advanced technology since, well ever." said Donnie. They searched throughout the lab for their objective. However Donnie got a little sidetracked when he found an intact data storage device. He plugged it into the computer and saw a video.

"Mikey," said Donnie, "come see this." Mikey showed up. The video depicted a destructive event. A Kraang fortress fired a device similar to a nuclear missile into Utrom territory. It detonated, generating a powerful shockwave, dispersing through both Utrom and Kraang territory.

"Woah," said Donnie, "that's why the Kraang want to colonize Earth! That detonation must've rendered Dimension X uninhabitable!"

"Wait, why do they want to defeat the Utroms?"

"First, they want the artifact, second, they must want revenge for destroying their bodies. Now let's get this to the Utroms." They left.


	8. Chapter 8

Donatello and Michelangelo followed the sound of the Utroms' screams back to the Utrom fortress.

"We got the preservative!" said Donnie.

"Pour it on our brains!" said Mortu. Donnie poured the substance onto the brains of Mortu and the other Utrom troops. The bodies continued to dissipate, but the brains grew tentacles and formed a face. Mortu's brain squealed loudly.

"We can't understand you, Mortu." said Leonardo.

"We have to get them into our dimension!" said Donnie, "Dimension X has been uninhabitable since the war."

"Let's go!" said Raphael.

* * *

Back in their dimension the turtles tried to get Mortu and the others to a place safe from the Kraang.

"Come on, April!" said Leo, "You too, Karai!"

"Please," said Karai, "I'm on your side now, so I don't think a name meaning 'extremely severe' suits me anymore. Just call me Miwa." They left T.C.R.I. with an empty Kraang-droid in tow. However they soon encountered the Shredder.

"We meet again, turtles." he said in his deep, booming voice, "And I see you have my daughter with you."

"You are not my father!" said Miwa.

"So you have learned the truth."

"Yes. Now I'd like to avenge my mother."

"Hate to break up the reunion bouts," said a robotic woman's voice behind them, "but I see you are protecting our archenemy." They turned around to see Kraang Prime holding a canister of Mutagen and followed by two organic Kraang, "Luckily with this, I can fix that. One touch between a mutant and the Mutagen and it'll melt into a puddle. But which one to do it too?" She looked around at the turtles and then fixated upon Donnie.

"Of course!" she said, "the brains." She threw the ooze at him. Everyone was shocked. Hamato Donatello was a goner for sure. Suddenly April jumped in the way, the vial shattering upon impact.

"April!" Donnie yelled as he ran to her side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Donnie." she said, "It is quite painful though." Suddenly she grew fur and a tail. Then she developed cat-like ears. Eventually the mutation completed and she became a humanoid cat, orange with leopard-like spots.

"You sacrificed your humanity to save me." said Donnie.

"Believe me, if there were other options I'd have taken any of those."

"Thank you, April." said Donnie, "I-I mean for the saving part, not for the sacrificing the humanity part."

"I knew what you meant."

"Donnie!" said Raph, "We're kind of fighting the Shredder over here!"

"Right!" Donnie said. He pulled the naginata trigger and charged in. Shredder extended his arm blades and swung at Mikey. However his diminutive stature combined with his ability to tuck up into his shell protected him. Raph came charging at him from behind, however he turned around and knocked him down. Donnie attacked with his naginata but the Shredder punched him in the guts, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Who's next?" said Shredder.

"Next for you to fight is me." said Leo.

"Yes, I thought there was a fourth. You're the leader, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So this shall be the most satisfying victory!" He threw punches and kicks at the blue-masked turtle. However Leo fought back with the Death Dragon.

"How do you know my signature move?" said Shredder.

"I got it from Mikey, he got it from Bradford."

"Bradford taught your idiot brother my most powerful move?!"

Back in the sewer Splinter overheard Shredder yelling while near the manhole they were near.

"Last time they fought him they barely escaped in their shells." he muttered, "I must help them." He burst out of the manhole.

"Sensei!" the turtles all yelled.

"Father." said Miwa.

"Yoshi?" said Shredder, "You have definitely changed since our last encounter."

"Yes, Saki, I have. But I am still a great ninja."

"You will still pay the price for what you did!"

"For Pete's sake, he knocked you down in a moment of rage!" said Raphael, "You insulted him in front of the woman he loved! You were his friend, you should have known how bad his temper was back then!"

"Wait," said Miwa, "that's what this is about?"

"Yes, Miwa, it is."

"Yes, Raphael," said Splinter, "you are correct. We both have a share of blame in this. My temper got the better of me, causing me to lash out at him, he insulted me in front of Shen, releasing that temperamental burst."

"Your words are true, young turtle." said Shredder, "However I still refuse to make amends with Hamato Yoshi."

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to kill his wife and kidnap his daughter just because you insulted him, causing him to lose his temper." Raph's words still didn't affect Shredder as he pushed him down.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" said Shredder.

"No." said Splinter. He swung his tail around and pulled Shredder down, knocking off his helmet. His face was grotesque, with red burn marks all over the right side of his face.

"Ewgh!" said Mikey.

"He's out cold!" said Donnie.

"I'll meet you back in the lair." said Miwa as she dragged the unconscious Shredder away, "I'll put Shredder somewhere where you'll be safe."

* * *

Back at the lair, the turtles, Splinter, and April waited for Miwa to return. Eventually she showed up.

"Where's Shredder?" said April.

"He's in an alleyway in the Bronx." said Miwa.

"Okay." April looked back down at her now furry hands.

Donnie placed one of his own on one of her's saying "We'll figure out a cure, I promise."

"Thanks, Donnie. But until then I'm guessing I'm still stuck down here?"

"Yes." said Splinter.

Mortu climbed around into one the damaged Kraang-droid and said "I might be of some assistance in that field."

"Great!" said Donnie.

"However," Mortu continued, "I still lack much experience with Mutagen in this dimension. However your experience might make up for that."

"Well," said Donnie, "let's get to work!" The scene turns into a monotone comic book style signifying the end of the episode.


	9. Epilogue

This story contains a lead-in into season 2's story arc, so I want to cover that arc in this epilogue so I don't leave you hanging.

Throughout season 2 Mortu and Donatello experiment with Anti-Mutagens based on analyses of the original. An early form grants the recently mutated superhero-wannabe, the Pulverizer, more intelligence than his human and blob forms and the ability to temporarily reshape his body into a humanoid. With some modifications to the containment barrel he's in, he becomes the Mutagen Man. With Miwa now on their side and some DNA donated by Leatherhead as reference, the turtles try to stop the Kraang despite the new bodies. Eventually, after two total failed experiments where April turned into a fish and a wasp, respectively, they returned April to her human state. The turtles and Shredder get into a big showdown and Shredder is ultimately defeated and killed when he tries to blow himself and the turtles up. However a Foot Clan scientist take some of Shredder's DNA from Ground Zero of the explosion and sees about bringing him back. Dimension X is rendered inhabitable again by Utrom scientists and the Time Sceptre, the artifact the Kraang were after, was seemingly destroyed.


End file.
